Mystic Kitsune
by Lady Kaela
Summary: Rewriting in progress.....A human Amercian girl travels to Japan to find out more about herself and her past that she never knew existed. Along the way, she'll meet two youkai that will be more help to her than she'll know.
1. Ch 1: Into a New World

Ch 1: Into a New World

In a small town in West Virginia, a teenage female goes through a seemingly normal break-up but it is much more than that. Her name is Kaela Star and she must say goodbye to her friends and family until she can fully control her new powers. Kaela is a typical 17 year old, high school senior. Her long dark brown hair and her unusually dark brown eyes make her very unique. She is off to Japan to find someone who can teach her to control her powers.

**_Japan_**

"Shuichi, a young lady from America will be here around 7pm. Will you meet her at the airport and show her around?"

"Yes, Mother. I'll head over there now." Kurama said as he walked out the door.

_**At the Airport**_

'_I'm sooo bored. Could this flight be any longer?'_ Kaela thought after she woke up from a little nap. Just a little longer and they will land in Tokyo, Japan.

"Excuse me but how much longer until we land?" Kaela asked.

"Not much longer, dear. We're just waiting for clearance." the lady next to her replied.

"Thank you."

"Attention please. We will be landing shortly. Please, return to your seat and fasten your seat belts and thank you for flying with Delta Airlines."

'_Finally, I can get off this stupid plane.'_

"Thank goodness for solid ground." Kaela said after she got off the plane. "Now where am I suppose to go?"

She looked around for a little bit but she knew that she was completely lost. Pulling a piece of paper out of her pocket, she re-read the information on it.

"Okay so I'm suppose be met here by someone named Minamino? Well THAT'S a big help." Kaela sighed, looking around once more then noticed a handsome young man looking at her. '_It might help to ask someone and he looks like he might know.'_

Kaela then grabbed her stuff and walked over to him.

"Excuse me. I'm looking for someone by the name of Minamino."

"You must be the young lady from America. I am Shuiichi Minamino." Shuiichi smiled at her.

"I'm Kaela Star. Nice to meet you." Shuiichi took her bags and got the rest of her stuff.

The way to Shuiichi's home was quiet. When they arrive, Shuiichi's mom came out to greet them. At dinner, they mostly talked about Kaela's trip and where she was from. After dinner, Kaela went to unpack her things. Her room was very nice and behind one of the doors was a bathroom.

All Kaela wanted to do was go to bed. She got into the shower and washed off. When she got out, she started to dry her hair but she could somehow sense someone in her room but didn't think much of it, thinking that it was Shuiichi or his mother.

As she walked into the room, she saw someone sitting in the window in black clothing. His piercing red eyes watched her every move.

"Who are you?" He asked getting up from the window.

"Kaela, do you need any more blankets for your bed?" the guy froze at the voice of Shuiichi's mother.

"No thank you. I'm fine. Good night." Kaela said sweetly.

"Alright. Night dear."

"You had the prefect chance to save yourself." the guy said as he walked closer. Just then the door opened and in came Shuiichi.

"Hiei, what are you doing here?"

"You know this guy, Shuiichi?" Kaela asked somewhat confused.

"Yes, this is my friend Hiei. Hiei, this is my guest Kaela." Shuiichi smiled.

"Hn. You could have warned me." Hiei said as he sat back down in the window.

"Sorry about that. Kaela, Hiei usually sleeps on the window sill in this room and is gone by morning…"

"I don't mind if he stays here as long as he doesn't bother me." Kaela said as she walked to her bed. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm tired and would like to go to sleep."

"Very well. Good night Kaela, Hiei."

"You're not going to stare at me all night, are you?" Kaela asked as she pulled the covers down and turned off the lights. She sat on the bed looking at him until he finally looked away. "Good night."

'_She is a very strange ningen. She seems to have some demonic powers and aura. I'll keep an eye on her.'_ Hiei thought before he drifted off into a light sleep.

_**Kaela's Dream**_

It was the middle of the night when a young kitsune youkai awoke. The kitsune was a little girl about three years old. Her hair, ears, and tail were black with silver tips. The young girl's silver eyes looked around the den for her parents.

"Momma, Papa?" the little girl called, wiping her eyes. From outside the den, she could hear shouts.

Crawling over to the opening of the den and sticking her head out, she saw her parents in the youkai forms growling at human warriors that were trying to kill them.

"Momma! Papa!" the little girl shouted.

"_Run child! Do not let them catch you! Change into your youkai form and run! Run and find Yoko! He will protect you!" _her mother yelled knowing that the child would understand her.

"GET THE RUNT! DON'T LET IT GET AWAY!" one of the humans yelled.

Her father caught one of the humans' legs with one of his nine tails. Both of the little girl's parents had nine tails.

The little girl was so full of fear but she listened to her mother and change forms. She looked back and said, "_I LOVE YOU MOMMA, PAPA!"_ Then ran as fast as she could away from the fighting.

)O(

Kaela shot up from her bed covered in a cold sweat and breathing hard. She looked up at the window and saw red eyes looking back.

"That wasn't a normal dream, was it?" Hiei asked not really caring.

"I don't know what it was." Kaela replied truthfully.

"You should try to get back to sleep. You'll have a big day tomorrow." Hiei said as he got comfortable again.

"Hiei, will you train me? I'm a quick learner." Kaela asked hoping he would say yes.

Hiei looked at her for a moment. "Hn. You'll have to learn somewhere and I am the best around."

"Does that mean you'll teach me?" Kaela asked, smiling brightly.

"Go to sleep. I'll wake you when it time to leave."

Kaela smiled and laid back down instantly falling back into her dream.

)O(

The young kitsune ran until she was to tired to run anymore and found a space under some tree roots to sleep for the rest of the night.

When morning came, the young kit woke to golden eyes looking at her. She pushed herself as far under the roots as she could.

"Come out little one. I'm not going to hurt you." the voice sounded male and she didn't trust any strange male.

"_Are you Yoko Kurama?"_ the kit asked, thinking that this may be the one see was suppose to find.

"No, my name is Kazu but I can take you to him." the male smiled, he was a young kitsune youkai as well. The male had to be about sixteen youkai years.

The little kit crawled out of her hiding spot and changed back into her humanoid form. Kazu bent down and picked her up.

"Hold on, okay?"

The little kit nodded and off they went as fast as Kazu could. Soon they arrived at a castle surrounded by all kinds of plants.

"Yoko, look what I found." Kazu said as he joined the others in the meeting room.

"Is this the young princess?" someone said, looking at the little kit.

"Where are your parents, little one?" someone else asked.

"I don't know, sir. Humans attacked our home in the middle of the night. The last time I saw them, they were fighting the humans so I could run away and find Yoko." she explain, her voice shaking slightly as she spoke.

"What is your name?" the silver kitsune at the head of the table asked. His golden eyes piercing into her soul.

"My name is K…"

"Kaela, wake up." Hiei said shaking her.

"Umm…Hiei, time to go already?" Kaela yawned.

"Hurry up."

"I'll need to change and grab a few things. I'll have to write a note so Shuiichi knows where I am."

"Hn"

Kaela quickly changed clothes and pack a small backpack to take along. She wrote a little note saying that she is with Hiei and that she was going to train.


	2. Ch 2: Dream World

Ch 2: Dream World

Once they left Shuiichi's, Hiei told Kaela to keep up then took off running. Kaela ran as fast as she could. To her surprise, she kept up quite well. Hiei started at a human's normal speed and kept speeding up every so often.

'_Where is he taking me?'_ Kaela thought after an hour or so of running. Suddenly, Hiei took off at his top speed. Kaela looked around a little bit not for sure what happened. Not seeing Hiei around, she stopped. Kaela wasn't tired at all to her surprise.

Kaela finally realized that she was in a wooded area near a road. Not far from her were steps. She walked toward them and saw how many there were. At the top of the steps was Hiei.

'_What are we suppose to do at a shrine? Pray?'_ Kaela thought as she walked up the steps.

"Master Genkia, are you really going to help train this girl?" a young female voice reached Kaela's ears as she walked up the last couple of steps.

"Yes. If what you think is true, Hiei, then we will need to unlock it." an old looking woman said.

"Excuse, unlock what?" Kaela asked walking up to them.

"Yukina and Genkia are going to help you unlock the meaning of your dreams." Hiei stated. "I'll return within three months." He then disappeared.

"Come. Let us drive into your dreams." Genkia said as she turned to walked back into the shrine.

'_The sooner this is done, the sooner Yusuke can have her. This girl cannot stay here longer than is needed.'_

Just as Genkia thought that, a breeze swept around Kaela. Yukina was watching her closely and saw Kaela close her eyes. When she opened her eyes, they were silver and were glowing with power.

Kaela blinked, '_Something's not right.'_

"Follow me." Genkia said and started to walk toward a forest area. Kaela followed and Yukina walked a few steps behind. "You will go into the forest. You must mediate and live within there. There is a waterfall and fruit trees but there are creatures in there that will try to harm you."

"Let me guess, I'll have to fight those creatures and try to stay alive." Kaela asked.

"That's what I was planning for you to do." Genkia said looking over her shoulder slightly.

When they reached the edge of the forest, Genkia and Yukina stopped. Kaela just stepped over the rope and went into the forest.

Kaela walked for almost an hour before she came to a huge tree. Next to the tree appeared to be two graves. She sat her stuff down and got into a meditative position. It didn't take her long to go into a meditative state.

_Meditative Dream_

"It is nice to meet you, little one. My name is Yoko Kurama." The silver haired kitsune said as he stood from his seat at the head of the table. Yoko walked over to the young kit. "Would you like to go and see your parents?"

"Can we?"

"Come. I'll take you myself." Yoko and the little kitsune went to her home. What they saw made the little kit burst into tears. Yoko hugged her to him.

What they saw were her parents bloodied and half burned. Yoko made graves and headstones right next to the tree had they lived under.

"Let's go, little one. There is nothing more for us here." Yoko watched the young kit as she made flowers grow around the graves.

"I love you, Momma, Papa." A tear fell from her cheek as she stood and walked over to Yoko, looking back only once.

Years passed and the little kitsune grew. Yoko had taken her under his paw and raised her like she was his own and now he must make a decision. Either make a new life for her or get her killed for something he has done. Her skill has become great but she was still young.

)O(

A twig snapped and brought Kaela back to reality. Her eyes were silver for a second after she opened them. As she looked around, a little white kitsune kit looked out from a nearby tree root.

"Hello, little one. Come here. I won't hurt you."

The little kit walked over to her slowly. Kaela just smiled at the kit. "_Why are you here?"_

Kaela looked around for the voice then looked back at the kit. "Did you just speak?"

"_This place is sacred. You shouldn't be here."_

"Where are your parents?"

"_I'm an orphan and all alone."_

"Not anymore. I'll care for you." The little kit's ears perked at that.

Over the next three months, Kaela learned much about her past and the little kit, Water-lily, grew very fond of Kaela.

Kaela grew more powerful mentally and physically. Fighting with the local youkai has made her stronger.

"Water-lily, come on. Its time to go." Kaela said as she finished packing her things.

"_Coming."_

Before they left, Kaela made flowers grow around the graves.

_**At the Shrine**_

"Genkia, where is Kaela?" Kurama asked as he reached Genkia's shrine.

Genkia was sitting outside drinking some tea. "She's in the forest. She's been in there for three months."

"WHAT! She is only human. She could be dead by now." Kurama ran for the forest.

_**Within the forest**_

"Water-lily, get in my pack. Someone is coming." Water-lily nodded then climbed into the pack.

"KAELA! Kaela there you are. Are you alright?" Kurama asked as he ran up to her.

"Aww, Shuichi. You were worried about me. How sweet."

"Come on. Let's get you home. Mother is worried."

"Alright."

Most of the way home was in silence but when they reached Shuichi's home, they saw Kuwabara standing outside.

"Hello, Kuwabara. Were you waiting for me?" Shuichi asked as they walked up.

"Yea. Something came up and we have to go. Oh and who's the beautiful lady?" Kuwabara asked drooling like a dog.

"This is Kaela. She'll be staying my mother and I for a while. Kaela, this is my friend Kuwabara."

"Nice to meet you Kuwabara but if you'll excuse me I need to take a shower. You will be home in time for supper, won't you, Shuichi?" Kaela asked as she walked by Kuwabara, who was still drooling.

"I'll try." Shuichi smiled as he dragged Kuwabara off.

"So what's going on?"

"Koenma needs to speak with us about a new youkai."

)O(

"Okay. So what's going on now?" Yusuke asked as he and the others walked into their special meeting room at Kuwabara's.

"Sources tell me that a thought-to-be existed race of kitsune youkai has returned. This race was very powerful but one little kit was suppose to be either the savior or destroyer of the realms." Koenma explained once everyone had a sit.

"So it's a kitsune. Big deal. We'll just kick ass before anything can happen." Yusuke said, only half paying attention.

"Hn. Why not ask Yoko?" Hiei said from the window.

"Yea that's a good idea, Shrimp."

Kurama concentrated and allowed Yoko to come forth. "What can I do for you, Prince Koenma?"

"What can you tell us about the Mystic Kitsunes?"

"The Mystic Kitsunes?" Yoko asked somewhat surprised but at Koenma's nod he continued, "The Mystic Kitsunes were a proud and powerful race. None could defeat a clan. The last couple that survived the war, tried to make a new clan but humans killed them before they could get to far."

"You said that they're dead but Koenma said that there is one that is still alive." Yusuke said after a moment.

Yoko's eyes widen slightly then went back to normal before anyone could notice. "You must stay away or you could destroy everything you care about." with that said, Yoko disappeared and Kurama returned.

"What did he mean by that?" Kuwabara asked for everyone.

)O(

"Well, well, well. So they know. We'll just have to do something about that, won't we?"


	3. Ch 3: Unknown Dangers and Hidden Truths

Ch. 3: Unknown Dangers and Hidden Truths

"What are we going to do?" a male voice asked as they watched the Reikai team within a magical pool of water.

"We'll take care of them. We just have to get the girl on our side." a second male voice said, he smirked and his fangs shown in the light of the room.

"Well from the look of it she has a strong will. It will be hard to turn her from those around her." a female voice spoke as the image changed to show Kaela sitting on her bed petting Water-lily.

"Yes, but one of us will have to get close enough to her." the first male voice said as an evil smile came across his face.

"Then lets get to work on a plan." the female said.

)O(

"Okay, so what are we suppose to do about some fox?" Kuwabara asked, they were still confused about what Yoko had said.

"You must find this kitsune and protect it. If it fell into the wrong hands then the world as we all know it will no longer exist." Koenma said as he prepared to leave. "Find it and protect it with your lives. The three realms are counting on you." Koenma then stepped into a portal to the Spirit Realm.

"Great, another stupid mission." Yusuke said, lying back against the chair.

"We are suppose to protect and keep order within the human realm." Kurama said as he stood to leave.

"Where are you going? We need to figure out what we're going to do." Yusuke all but yelled at Kurama.

"I promised to be home for dinner." was the simple reply.

"Yea, I'm sure Kaela made a special dinner for you." Kuwabara teased.

"Kaela? Whose Kaela?" Yusuke asked, looking for one person to another.

"Kaela is my American guess and she'll be with us for a few months." Kurama explained as his head reached for the door. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must be going."

)O(

"What do you think, Water-lily?" Kaela asked the little fox after she finished setting the table.

"_It looks lovely, Kaela, and it smells yummy."_ Water-lily's mouth was watering.

"I have some set aside for you but you need to hide upstairs where I showed you before Shuichi or Hiei show up." Kaela put the last of the food on the table.

"Hello. Minamino residents." Kaela answered the phone politely.

"Kaela, dear, this is Sakura."

"Oh. Hi, Mrs. Minamino."

"I'm calling to say I won't be home in time for dinner and I'll pick something to eat on the way home."

"Oh don't do that. There is plenty to eat. I'll leave some in microwave for you."

"Thank you, dear. Tell Shuichi not to wait up for me."

"Alright. Goodbye."

"_What did she say?"_

"That she'll be late and now you need to get upstairs." Water-lily nodded and ran off up the stairs.

After Water-lily went upstairs, Kaela set a vase in the middle of the table and placed some seeds inside. She put her hands over the vase and the seeds became beautiful roses. Just then Kurama came in the front door.

"Welcome home, Shuichi." Kaela smiled from the dining room door.

"Thank you. Something smells heavenly."

"Dinner is ready whenever you wish to eat. Oh yea, your mother called and said that she'll be late." Kaela said walking back into the dining room.

"We'll be eating alone tonight?" Shuichi asked.

"Yea. Is that a problem?"

"No, no. Not at all."

'_Kaela, I sense a strange energy coming from outside.'_ Water-lily said telepathically.

"Excuse me a moment." Shuichi said before she had a chance.

"Is everything alright?" Kaela asked, playing innocent.

"Just stay inside, okay?"

Kaela nodded and went upstairs to her room. She found Water-lily on the windowsill looking outside. They watched Shuichi walk outside and look around.

"Where did the energy come from?"

"_I'm not sure. It appeared then disappeared like nothing was there."_

"Could it have been Hiei?"

"Why would I let myself be caught?" Kaela and Water-lily jumped, not knowing someone was in the dark corner of the room.

"Hiei? What are…how did you get in here so fast?" Kaela asked as she backed against the window and unlocked it.

"I have my secrets." Hiei smiled evilly as he walked over to her. His eyes bleeding red.

"Stay away from me!" Kaela screamed as she pushed the window open.

"Now why would I do that?" He growled out.

"Kaela!" Shuichi yelled running into the room with his rose whip out and struck Hiei in the shoulder, giving Kaela enough time to run around behind him.

Hiei turned his head and growled, "You will not take MY prize."

Water-lily was hissing and growling at Hiei. Hiei turned his gaze from Shuichi and Kaela to look at the little fox, who was still on the windowsill. He started to go toward her.

"No. Leave Water-lily alone, you beast." Kaela said trying to get his attention again. Seeing that he wasn't stopping, she did the next thing she could think of and that was to tackle him. Making both of them to fall out of the opened window.

Kaela jumped against Hiei and landed safely on the ground about five feet away. While Hiei hit pretty hard. Hiei started to get up when a katana appeared at his neck.

"Who are you?"

"Hiei?" Kaela asked somewhat confused.

"Kaela? Are you alright?" Shuichi asked as he ran out of the door.

"I'm fine but really confused."

"What's going on?" Shuichi asked when he saw the two Hieis.

"This fool thought that he could try to turn you against me." the real Hiei stated as he watched the fake.

"I will have my prize." the fake Hiei disappeared.

"Water-lily?" Kaela looked around and saw the little fox run out of the front door. "Are you alright, Water-lily?" The little fox nodded then looked at Hiei then at Shuichi.

'_Shuichi is not what he appears.'_ Water-lily then yawned and curled up in Kaela's arms.

"Kaela, my Mother must never find out what happened here tonight." Shuichi said as he walked over to her. Kaela nodded and looked at Hiei.

)O(

"I believe I will be staying close by from now on." Hiei said as he and Kurama watched over Kaela as she slept. The evening's event made her tired so she took Water-lily and went to bed.

"That would be wise but why was that person using you to try to get to Kaela?"

"Hn. You haven't figured it out yet?"

"Figured what out?" Kurama asked, not catching on to what Hiei was talking about.

"Use your nose, Fox. What do you smell?"

When Kurama did take in the scents around him, he caught the scent of a female kitsune youkai. It was a weak scent but it was there. "Kaela is the…?"

)O(

"Your plan failed, Brother. What will you do now?" the female asked.

"Now that they know who she is, it'll be even harder to get to her." the other male said as he glared at his brother. His sister and him had seen the whole thing with the pool.

"Everything went as planned, my dear brother. Have a little faith in me. After all, I did get the potion to her. It's just a matter of time." An evil laugh echoed around the room.

"The realms will be ours." Three sets of red eyes watched as the girl slept, awaiting their chance to strike.


	4. Ch 4: A Kitsune's Promise

Ch 4: A Kitsune's Promise

Kurama watched over her all night. She seemed to be a bit feverish so he placed healing herbs within her room. The smell of them helped her greatly.

Kaela opened her eyes slightly to see Kurama placing an herb by her bed. "What time is it?" She asked as she tried to sit up.

"It's about noon and you should stay in bed. You have a high fever." He said as he gently pushed her down.

"Where is Water-lily?"

"I'm sure she's around here somewhere." Kurama smiled down at her. "Would you like something to drink?"

"That would be nice." Kaela smiled weakly up at him. After he walked out of the room, Hiei came in the window. Kaela's eyes widen slightly when she saw him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he leaned against the windowsill.

"_It's alright, Kaela. This is the real Hiei and he wouldn't hurt you."_ Water-lily said as she jumped up on the bed. "_He also knows."_

Kaela's eyes softened slightly, "So you know?" Hiei nodded. "I guess I couldn't hide my secret for long."

"Hiei, Yusuke is downstairs and wants to speak with us." Kurama said as he came back into the room with some juice for Kaela.

"Why not just bring the meeting up here?" Yusuke said from the door. Water-lily jumped and hide under Kaela's covers. Kaela smiled slightly at the little fox. "So this must be Kaela. I'm Yusuke."

"Its nice to meet you, Yusuke." Kaela said, once again trying to get up only to be pushed back down by Kurama.

"So you're the one we've been looking for?" Yusuke asked studying her closely.

"You all know?" Kaela looked from one to another.

"Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and myself know, along with our boss." Kurama explained.

"You're boss?" Kaela asked trying to stay awake.

"I'll explain later. You need to rest." Kurama said as he signal the others to leave.

"Shuichi?"

"Yes, Kaela?"

"I know your secret too." Kaela said, smiling at him. Kurama returned the smile and closed the door.

_**Within Kaela's Dream**_

Kaela appeared to be in a dark room. The window was open to allow the moonlight in, along with the sounds of the night life. There were candles in the room, giving extra light. Kaela walked over to the window, thinking about the cool summer nights back home.

"They only want your power." a male voice said from behind her.

"Who are you?" Kaela turned to see a very handsome male. His calm and peaceful red eyes watched her as he ran a hand through his long, black and red tipped hair. The black jeans and red shirt matched him perfectly. His black fox eyes and tail had red tips.

"My name is Kuza and I wanted to warn you. They want your power and take over the realms." He said as he walked up to her.

"Why would they lie to me and why should I believe you?" Kaela said as she put as much space between them. '_Water-lily, wake me up someway, somehow.'_

'_Is something wrong?'_

'_Just wake me up.'_

"I will meet you in the real world." Kuza smiled as he bowed.

)O(

"Kaela, are you alright?" Kurama said waking her up. He sat down on the bed next to her. Kaela sat up and hugged him. Kurama pulled her close to him.

"Who is Kuza?" Kurama's eyes widened after she said that. "What's wrong?"

"Kuza is the eldest brother of the Chaotic Shadow Kitsunes. The Shadow Kitsunes, like the Mystics, were a proud race but very peaceful. They worked closely with the Mystics but the war came and the Shadow Kitsunes fled. Three siblings, Kuza, Kura, and Kuru, are the only known members of the Shadow Kitsune race but they prefer the true darkness as their powers."

"Dark kitsunes? They're evil?" Kurama nodded. "He said that we'll meet in the real world."

"You won't meet him alone. I promise I will be there with you." He said, speaking into her hair.

"Thank you." She nuzzled into his chest.

)O(

"She won't trust you now." Kura said as she watched the scene in the pool. Her red and black starburst eyes then turn to her brother. Her red, black highlighted hair falling over her shoulder. The black ears contrasted against her hair. Her black tail frizzed with annoyance. The black kimono she wore seemed to have red roses on it.

"Yea, Kuza. What were you thinking?" Kuru teased, his red, black tipped ears twitched, along with his tail. His red, black highlighted hair was pulled back into a ponytail. His eyes seemed so soulless because they were as black as a moonless night.

"It seems I underestimated her. She had other kitsunes around her." Kuza said as he stood from his chair. "We'll have to be careful from now on but we still have the potion."

"Allow me to get close to her, Brother." Kura asked. "I will take a different a course."

"Very well. I would love to see what would happen." Kuza said, a smirk appearing on his face.


End file.
